What else could it be if not love?
by underyourstars
Summary: Sakura still thinks about Syaoran... Yue reflects about Sakura. (summary: I own nothing!!!)


Yue sat on the bed beside Sakura. She was staring at the teddy bear Syaoran had given her three years ago. Her eyes seemed so sad he felt like crying. But, as always, he kept his emotions very well hidden inside himself and looked at the floor, as he was not really caring about her obvious pain.

  "Sakura…" Cerberus flew to her, worried. "What is going on with you?"

She didn't answer. Actually, it didn't seem she had heard him at all, all her attention focused in the bear in front of her. 

  "Sakura…" Cerberus tried again, flying closer to her, but was stopped by Yue, who held him by the wings.

Angry, he looked at the other guardian ready to fight, but realized that under the usual coldness he was as worried as himself. 

She took a deep breath, and held the bear close to her heart. Yue closed his eyes and, getting up, stepped away from the bed, not bearing to see that scene again.

When he opened the eyes, he saw Cerberus right in front of him.

  "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

He shook his head, as if to say there was nothing to do.

  "But until when will she…"

  "I don't know" interrupted Yue, his voice betraying his concern "I don't know."

As the time went by, Yue got more and more tired of changing his form. He and Cerberus weren't as needed now. Sakura was much stronger than before, confident of herself and her power and there was no danger around for them to worry… and maybe that was the problem. Maybe he was feeling useless. 

  "I am feeling so useless. Maybe that's why I'm loosing my patience." Cerberus said, as if he was reading Yue's mind. But that didn't seem to be the case, for he was too busy eating an entire pie.

They had left Sakura in the room and were in the kitchen now, as if waiting for something to happen that could help them. 

Yue took a very deep breath, thinking of Sakura in her bedroom, probably crying for Syaoran again. She waited for him for two years, but he never came. Then, she started to stumble, not wanting to give up of the idea that he would return. She was loosing herself…

  "And all because of that kid! I've always known he was no good!" Cerberus mumbled for himself, still eating.

Yue smiled, realizing how much he was caring for Sakura. Usually, Cerberus was the one who looked after her with joy and love; he would only do his duty. But now he found himself hating "the kid" as much as Cerberus… and for the only reason that his feelings for her had grown into something much deeper…

He raised his head, blinking and spreading his wings with the shock of the revelation.

  "Ah, man, what happened?" Cerberus asked, not eating anymore, shocked with Yue's strange behaviour.

No, he couldn't love Sakura. So, he had deep feelings for her, but it couldn't be that deep… or could it?

He knew that Cerberus was still staring at him, waiting for an explanation, but Yue wouldn't mind giving him one, not now. He was too confused to explain anything even to himself, so he turned and walked away from the kitchen, going to Sakura's room.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself sat beside her again, facing those big green eyes, who seemed to be waiting anxiously for him to say something… How could have he had any doubts of how he felt? 

What else could it be if not love for her? 

Maybe he could put her out of her misery. She was in love with his other form once… maybe she could love him again… or maybe…

Maybe she could love him in his true form.

  "I'm sorry, Yue-san…"

  "There's nothing to be sorry about."

  "Yes, there is. I'm worrying you and Kero-chan… I didn't want to… but I am"

  "You can't forget the boy, can you?

  "No, Yue-san... I cannot..." she finally started crying "And I've tried to tell myself that he will not come back, but…"

  "You don't want to give up the idea that he might come back… I understand" oh, he surely did. How long had he waited himself, thinking that Clow would come back and be his master again? When did he give up that hope and started loving Sakura? How could he not have realized what was happening? 

  "How much more will I have to wait before I give up?"

She seemed so sad, so lost… 

  "I don't know. Maybe never…" he heard her deep breath as he said these words "Maybe tomorrow…"

  "No, not tomorrow." She said with a sad smile, drying the tears with a rough movement.

He held her hand firmly but gently with one hand and with the other he finished drying her face, smiling patiently:

  "It doesn't matter how long you will have to wait. I'll be here… waiting for you."

She seemed surprised for a second, but recognized the feeling in his eyes. Sadly, she caressed his hand that was still on her face.

  "You said I might never give up…"

  "I also said it could be tomorrow."

She smiled, imagining how painful it was for him to show his feelings so openly. But he was, and for her only…

  "Thank you, Yue-san…"

And as her eyes flashed beauty and hope, he knew he would wait forever. 


End file.
